Yuki
by Marik chan
Summary: One shot Yaoi fic! Once again Yuki is throwing Shuichi out and they are left with broken hearts again. Yukis brother is trying to make him realize his love for Shuichi but Hiro is already making moves on Shuichi or is he trying to to help?


Title: Yuki

Author: Marik chan Rated:

R for the lemon (if you can even call it one?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitaion

Summary: One shot Yaoi fic! Once again Yuki is throwing Shuichi out and they are left with broken hearts again. Yukis brother is trying to make him realize love but Hiro is already making moves on Shuichi or is he tryinto to help?  
  
Marik chan: This is my very first Gravitation fic and my first one one shot fic!! Hope you enjoy and give me lots of reviews! But no flammes!! Please no flammes!  
  
Shuichi: (beg) no flames who knows for what she uses them for. Maybe she'll roast my Yuki!!!  
  
Yami Marik chan: Muhahaha no but I will!  
  
Marik chan. Shutup! You stupid Yami! Suggestions are welcome and all that good stuff!  
  
READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!  
  
Say I Love You  
  
„Yuki..."„Shuichi ive told you so many times that it just wont work! Leave!" Once again Yuki was throwing Shuichi out. The night before they had made endless love to each other and now they were outside on the middle of the sidewalk. Shuichi soaked in rain on his hands and knees and Yuki with his back turned to him holding a black umbrella. "Yuki...why wont you tell me anything about you?" Shuichi slowley got to his feet his tears already spilling down his cheeks. "Stop asking why Shuichi. You are just a kid how are you supposed to know what love is?" "Yuki...Yuki! I know because...I love you..." Shuichi said smiling as he held onto Yukis jacket. Yuki turned around and looked at him through those narrow eyes before slapping Shuichi making him fall to the ground. Shuichi was too shocked to say anything. He held his right cheek trying to ignore the burning sensation but it wasent just his cheek hurting. No...it was his heart as well. "Hm!" Yuki slowley walked off. "Y...Yuki...?" Shuichi turned to him but he was already half gone. "YUUUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!" he cried ignoring the passer byers.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Hm?" Hiro set his cup of tea down on the table and got up wondering who was at the door. He opened it seeing no one. "H...Hiro..." Hiro heard the weak voice from under him and looked down. "Shuichi?!" he said in shock picking the crying and shivering teen up from the wet concrete. The teen passed out in his arms.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yuki stood in front of the balcony window looking down on Japans busy streets. Shuichi not leaving his mind. "Yuki I love you..." That same sentence kept trailing through his head. Shuichi had said it the night before while they were making love. Shuichi had been looking cute again and once again Yuki couldn't help himself. Yuki didn't answer him but the teen had asked him plenty of times if Yuki loved him to. Yuki banged his fists against the glass. The stupid boy didn't know anything about him and was already saying he loved him! It was impossible. "Troubled again are you brother?" Yukis older brother sat on the couch with a cup of tea. "What are you doing here?" "Well I just thought I might come by. Since you threw Shuichi out I thought you might need a little company." "What do you know about Shuichi?" "Enough." His brother smirked. "How can you just hurt him like that? Do you enjoy hurting him? Or are you doing this for another reason?" "Get out!" Yuki said now shaking and not looking at his brother. "Yuki I know you love him why wont you let your feelings get the best of you now?!" His brother shouted now standing up. "You know what I did in the past!" "So what?! Just because you killed a man?!" Then his voice lightend as he went over to Yuki. "Yuki...Shuichi doesent care what you did in the past. He loves you. Why don't you just accpet that before he does something stupid? And you know hes capable of doing something stupid." "Hai...but..." "Tell him about yourself Yuki! Let him get to know you! I know you love him..." His brother whisperd in his ear before leaving. Yukis eyes widend.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Mmmm..." Shuichi slowley opened his eyes. He sat up. "Where...where am I?" "Ah I see your awake." Hiro said coming out with a cup of tee. "Hai...Hiro!" "Are you allright Shuichi?" "Hai...no...Yuki threw me out again." Hiro sieghed sitting down next to the pink haired teen. "Did you tell him that you loved him?" "Hai..." "And?" "He told me im just a kid and that I cant love him." "Shuchi...why don't you just give him up?" "I CANT HIRO I JUST CANT I LOVE HIM!!!" Shuichi cried looking Hiro directly into his eyes. "Does he love you Shuichi?" Schuichi was quiet for the moment staring wide eyed into space. "Does he love you?" Hiro asked again cupping Shuichis cheek."H...Hiro...?" Hiro looked into Shuichis eyes before moving in closer and kissing his lips. Shuichi sat motionless there with wide eyes while Hiro tasted his lips that only Yuki could do. Yuki?! "YUKI!!!" Shuichi shouted pushing Hiro off of him and standing up holding his fingers up to his lips and looking at Hiro through wide eyes. A small blush had already crept up to his cheeks. Hiro smirked standing up and walking over to the bluffed teen. "Hiro no!" Shuichi cried backing up into the wall. Hiro moved closer and pinned the singer to the wall. Shuichi put his head down closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. "Shuichi." Hiros deep voice came as he lifted up his head by his chin. "If you really love Yuki that much, enough to push me away like this then why are you here?" "Eh?" "Why don't you make him see your love and stop crying." Hiro let the teen go sitting back down on the couch and sipping his tee. "Hiro..." Hiro looked up at thy boy. "Ariagtou!" he smiled bafore running out of the door. Hiro shook his head. "Baka."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"YUKI!!!!" Shuichi yelled while ringing the doorbell countless times. "YUUUUKIIIIII!!!!" he cried now pounding on the door. But he got no answer. "Yuki..." Shuichi slid down the door. Why wasent he opening the door? Was he home and didn't want to see him. Or did he know that he would come back and left. "Yuki...gomen naisaii..." he said standing up and slowley leaving the building. "Yuki..." he looked around the wet streets but saw no one that resembeld Yuki. What did he do wrong this time?? Was he asking why to much again? Or was it because of last night as he said I love you? He strolled through the park kicking a rock along the way. Maybe I am just a stupid kid who doesent know what love is... "I knew youd come here." He heard a deep familiar voice say. "YUKI!" Shuichis eyes lit up as he saw Yuki standing there smoking his cigarett under his black umbrella. "Yuki Gomen..." Yuki smiled coming up to the teen. "I didnt mean to hurt your feelings or something...I just wanted to," he was cut off as Yuki kissed him. "Hm?" Yuki looked into his eyes as they slowley sank closed. Yuki...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yuki had took the teen home with him and layed him on the soft bed. "Yuki..." "Sshhh..." Yuki silenced him with a kiss and kissed him down his soft neck and to his chest. Shuichi moaned clutching at Yuki and holding him closer. "Not so impatient Ai..." Yuki hummed. Shuichi was about to ask why he was calling him love when Yuki pushed into him. "HAI!!" Shuichi cryed out instead. "Schuichi I love you." Yuki said. "Eh? Really?" "Hai." Yuki said sealing it with a kiss and stroking Shuichis chest with his finger tip. Schouichi arched his back into Yuki wrapping his legs around him. Yuki held him close to him feeling the warmth and never wanting to leave this warmth again. "Shuichi!!" he cried out. They both came at the same time and Yuki colapsed on top of Shuichi.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"When I was little I..." They were still laying on the bed Shuichi sucking and nibbeling on Yukis fingers while Yuki told him all about himself...  
  
Hoped you guys like it and it wasent to boring?? Please review!!  
  
Shuichi: But only good ones!! v-v


End file.
